gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocelot
|drop=None |spawn= Jungle |fa=Snapshot 12w04a |idb=98 |techname=ocelot |exp=1–3 }} An ocelot is a passive, tamable animal mob that will only spawn naturally in jungle biomes. Appearance The Minecraft ocelot is based on real-life ocelots. They have yellow pelts with black spots which is very similar to the real life animal. They also have green eyes. Behavior Ocelots are very shy and agile. If a player hits or surprises an ocelot, it will sprint away. Like wolves hunting sheep, ocelots will sneak up and pounce on unsuspecting chickens. If one approaches an ocelot too quickly or looks around too quickly, any nearby ocelots will sprint away. A player cannot catch an ocelot by chasing it. If players stand still while holding Raw Fish, nearby ocelots might slowly walk towards a player because they want the fish. Taming Players will need to be holding raw fish toward an ocelot without looking around or moving until the ocelot comes close to a player where it will stop right at a player's feet. When this happens, a player must feed the ocelot the raw fish by right-clicking on it. Once tamed, ocelots will turn into a domestic cat and their texture will change to become either a tabby, a tuxedo-style, or a Siamese cat style. *Usually, it will stare at a player for a very long time before becoming tame. (Still, don't move around.) *A player cannot tame an ocelot if the fish was fed to it by chasing it, cornering it, or trapping it, even if the ocelot can still eat it this way. *Cooked fish cannot tame an ocelot. *While it's approaching, never jerk the camera or put a player's cross-hairs on the ocelot. What changed in the 1.14 update? In the 1.14 Snapshots, cats and ocelots were separated. Cats are now tamable, and spawn in villages as stray cats, and ocelots, when tamed, will not run from you next time you come towards them. This made it easier to get cats. The new use for ocelots is currently unknown. Spawning Ocelots will spawn during the day like other passive mobs except this will only happen in jungle biomes at certain levels. They also have their own Spawn Egg in Creative Mode which is a dull yellow with blackish brownish spots. Gallery Trivia *A chest can't be opened if a tamed ocelot (cat) is sitting on it. A bed is also affected by this: it cannot be slept in if a cat is sitting on it. *Ocelots can despawn. *Ocelots are recognized as hostile mobs in the coding, and because of this players can't find them while on peaceful difficulty. *Creepers will run away from ocelots and cats because they are scared of cats. Therefore, this is perhaps the greatest use that ocelots and cats have. *Ocelots do not take fall damage, much like Iron Golems and Magma Cubes. *A tamed wolf (dog) will ''always ''go after an ocelot their owner attacked. Even if the wolf's owner manages to tame the ocelot (making it a cat) before the dog gets to it, the dog will still attack the cat and kill it. *In real life, the female ocelot is bigger than the male. Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:1.2